Perfecta Pasión Segunda Parte
by Klara Anastacia Cullen
Summary: Por problemas de Fanfiction no puedo actualizar en la historia, así que esta es la continuación de la historia Perfecta Pasión HISTORIA COMPLETA
1. LA REALIZACIÓN

_**Capítulo 11**_

 **LA REALIZACIÓN**

Edward contempló a Isabella, todavía dormida en la cama. Su pelo se esparcía sobre la almohada como un halo lustroso. La sábana se había desplazado exponiendo ante su vista uno de sus pechos. Él contuvo el aliento. Era muy hermosa. Provocaba en él una admiración tan poderosa como un puñetazo en el estómago; casi le causaba dolor. Se sorprendió de lo irreconocible que se había vuelto para los que conocían al hombre que había sido hasta entonces. Durante el último mes había cambiado. Ella lo había cambiado.

Como nueva ama de una propiedad tan grande, había muchos asuntos de los que tomar las riendas y ponerse al corriente. La casa recibía el nombre de Stonewell Court debido a la piedra gris con que estaba edificada, típica de la costa sur de Inglaterra. El mar se veía desde el segundo piso del edificio, algo que encantaba a Isabella. Se lo había comentado con entusiasmo, y él no se olvidaba de detalles como ese.

Isabella tenía que ser presentada a un buen número de criados. El señor y la señora West eran los que dirigían casi todos los aspectos de la propiedad y la casa. El señor West era el mayordomo y su esposa, el ama de llaves.

También estaban los perros. Edward tenía dos loberos, Brutus y Cleo, que se quedaron prendados de la nueva ama. Si Isabella estaba en el exterior, ellos la acompañaban. Y, cuando les permitían permanecer en el interior de la casa, los dos se tumbaban a sus pies. Ella aseguraba que no le importaba y él bromeaba diciendo que le había robado la lealtad de los chuchos. A pesar de todo, se alegraba para sus adentros de que a ella le gustara la compañía de los animales, puesto que su protección le hacía relajarse un poco.

Aquella mañana en concreto, sin embargo, prefería tenerlos lejos para poder recrearse en los femeninos encantos de su esposa mientras ella dormía.

Contuvo el aliento al verla abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días, preciosa. Dirás que menudo mirón que soy, dedicándome a observarte de manera lasciva mientras duermes antes de marcharme. —Estiró el brazo para rozar los nudillos contra la rotunda y pálida curva de su seno y el pezón se endureció en respuesta.

Ella le atrapó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—¿Tienes que irte?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Primero tengo que reunirme con los administradores y luego tengo pendiente un negocio con Graymont sobre un pedido.

—¿Cuándo estarás de vuelta, Edward?

Él sonrió.

—¿Me echarás de menos hoy, mi dulce esposa?

Ella asintió levemente antes de bajar la vista.

—¿Quieres decirme algo, Isabella?

—Sí.

—Entonces dímelo. Cuéntame eso que quieres que sepa.

Ella vaciló antes de responder. Él notó que estaba intentando elegir las palabras más adecuadas.

—Me alegro de que te hayas quedado hasta que despertara. No te vayas nunca sin

despedirte, Edward. Necesito saber que te vas. —Lo miró a la cara con solemnidad; la de ella era una hermosa e intrigante máscara.

—Te lo prometo, cariño. —Se inclinó y la besó en la boca, en el cuello y por fin en el pecho desnudo. Cubrió el pezón con los labios y lo rozó con los dientes—. No te imaginas lo mucho que me gusta tu sabor —gimió. Cuando ella se arqueó, estuvo a punto de mandar todo al diablo y regresar a la cama con ella.

Eso era lo que ella provocaba en él; la necesidad de poseerla no cesaba nunca. Mañana, tarde, noche…, no importaba. Un simple vislumbre de su cuerpo, un gesto… y estaba perdido.

Su pene se endurecía cuando ella estaba presente. Se preguntó si esa necesidad de sexo se aplacaría en algún momento. Cuantas más veces la poseía, mayor era su deseo por ella.

—¿Qué piensas hacer hoy, Isabella?

—He pensado que podría ir a visitar a papá.

—Muy bien —repuso él en voz baja—. Por favor, lleva a los perros contigo, y no te quedes demasiado tiempo. Acuérdate de que esta noche cenamos en casa de los Brandon.

—No me había olvidado.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin él salió del dormitorio, estaba intrigado. Era la primera vez que Isabella le pedía algo. Tenía que estar más pendiente de ella para asegurarse de que no carecía de nada; sabía que ella no le pediría cosas materiales.

No obstante, ella se mostraba muy firme sobre algunas cuestiones. Había continuado cuidando a su padre después de la boda. Iba a visitarlo a su antigua casa, un lugar que ahora le pertenecía. Era algo que él no aprobaba, pero transigía. Su esposa era una hija abnegada.

Obedecer era una compulsión en todos los aspectos de su naturaleza. Sospechaba, y con razón, que ella necesitaba seguir ocupándose de su padre. Y, siendo también él un hijo obediente, la entendía muy bien.

Intentaba ser un marido atento y dedicado. Si era sincero consigo mismo, reconocía que no podía mantenerse alejado de ella demasiado tiempo. Sabía que era muy exigente y que su apetito carnal era grande, pero ella le aceptaba con dulzura y él le proporcionaba placer.

Querer tenerla cerca, tocarla todo el tiempo, era su respuesta instintiva. Le costaba mucho esfuerzo mantener las manos alejadas de ella cuando estaba a su alcance, y no solo porque la deseara sexualmente. La buscaba porque le gustaba disfrutar de la intimidad que compartían en cualquier situación. La naturaleza generosa de Isabella solo hacía que la quisiera más. Y había otra razón que él conocía muy bien; llevaba muchos años deseándola en silencio, pero ahora sabía que sus sentimientos eran más que mero deseo. Mucho más. Se había enamorado completa y perdidamente de su esposa.

Una vez hubo regresado de resolver sus negocios, Edward buscó a Isabella. La encontró en la biblioteca. Presentaba una preciosa estampa junto a la ventana, leyendo un libro bajo la luz que atravesaba los paños de vidrio. Al escuchar sus pasos, ella se volvió hacia él.

—Ya has vuelto.

Él la saludó con la cabeza al tiempo que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Se sentía salvaje; su pene volvió a la vida cuando ella sonrió. Notó que sus ojos color chocolate brillaban con intensidad nada más verlo.

Contuvo la respiración antes de respirar hondo. Su miembro se endureció todavía más, oprimido por los pantalones. Entró y cerró la puerta con cerrojo.

—Pareces irritado, Edward. ¿Lo estás?

Él asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Por qué estás irritado, Edwa…?

Fue a por ella. Cayó sobre su esposa como un lobo sobre un conejo al que acechara. El libro se deslizó al suelo con un ruido sordo que retumbó en las paredes. La inmovilizó contra la ventana con un único pensamiento en la cabeza.

 _ **«Porque necesitaba hacerla suya».**_

—Lo siento, preciosa, llevo todo el día pensando en ti y necesito poseerte ahora mismo.

—¡Ohhh, Edward! —gritó ella cuando él la tomó en brazos y la puso sobre el escritorio.

Aquella franca declaración sirvió de acicate para que la necesidad que tenía de ella

alcanzara alturas inimaginables. Le subió las faldas y le separó las piernas antes de abrirse la bragueta para liberar su erección y sumergirse en ella hasta el fondo. Bajó la vista para observar cómo su miembro desaparecía entre los oscuros pliegues rosados de su sexo, estudió cómo la dilataba al tiempo que sentía aquel exquisito calor y notó una opresión en el pecho. Al retirarse, su pene brillaba hinchado y mojado por los jugos de Isabella.

—¡Santo Dios! ¡Siempre estás mojada, preparada para mí! —Que ella fuera siempre tan receptiva le encendía todavía más—. ¡Siempre estás así, Isabella! ¡Dios mío, es tan placentero… tener… mi verga… dentro… de… ti…! —Marcó cada palabra con una profunda embestida.

Sabía que aquellas frases atrevidas la excitarían también a ella. A su Isabella le gustaba que fuera grosero en la cama.

Siguió clavándose en ella, perdidos los dos en el placer. Su pene estaba siendo ceñido al máximo por el apremiante agarre de los músculos internos de su esposa. Notó que ella se tensaba, preparándose para la deliciosa y serpenteante recompensa del orgasmo. Isabella gritó su nombre cuando las sensaciones la sobrepasaron y se estrelló contra él, arqueando la espalda de manera salvaje, perdida en sus brazos.

Ver cómo ella alcanzaba el éxtasis era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, pensó.

Presenciar el momento justo en que perdía la consciencia lo condujo a su explosiva liberación. Sintió que le apresaba el pene con sus músculos internos y tuvo que dejarse llevar. Se derramó en su interior, vertiendo chorro tras chorro dentro de su vientre, justo donde necesitaba hacerlo. Le gustaba pensar que ella estaba llena de su semilla. Imaginó que eso satisfacía alguna primitiva necesidad masculina de copular con ella para producir herederos.

No estaba seguro de que fuera esa la razón, pero, sin importar por qué, necesitaba soltar su semilla dentro de ella, y cuanto más profundo, mejor.

Isabella se conmovió ante aquellas lujuriosas palabras y la enérgica sesión de sexo. Le encantaba la manera en que Edward la hacía sentir cuando la deseaba con aquella intensidad, como si la necesitara para seguir viviendo, para continuar con su vida. Como si ella fuera la única que pudiera satisfacer sus ardientes pasiones. Al menos era así como la hacía sentir.

Incluso aunque no fuera cierto, todavía lo abrazaría por el placer que le daba a ella.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, permaneció inclinado sobre ella, abrigándola con su cuerpo mientras ella yacía sobre la mesa.

— _Mia cara…, ti amo_ —susurró él.

A pesar de lo bajo que dijo esas palabras, de que solo las cuchicheó, ella las escuchó. Y supo lo que significaban. Ella no tenía un dominio fluido del italiano, pero era consciente de que él había dicho _**«te amo».**_

Se puso rígida entre sus brazos y sintió que desaparecía la paz recién hallada, que se disolvía como el humo en el aire.

Esperó. Esperó que él le pidiera que le dijera lo mismo. Sabía que podía hacerlo, pero rezó para que no se le ocurriera tal cosa. No se veía capaz de pronunciar esas palabras. El corazón se le aceleró en el pecho y sintió que se ahogaba, que necesitaba aire.

Pero Edward no le pidió que repitiera sus palabras. Aquella orden no salió de sus labios y ella se sintió aliviada según fueron pasando los minutos.

Tampoco se las dijo voluntariamente.

Eran palabras sencillas pero muy poderosas.

Se preguntó si él se habría dado cuenta de lo que le había dicho. Si había sido sincero o solo se había dejado llevar por la pasión del momento. Sabía que el sexo era la mejor manera de desahogarse y que hacía caer las reservas interiores.

Al menos para ella.

 ***Levanto una bandera blanca* Chicas! ¡Lamento tanto la tardanza de este capítulo! Pero como comenté en el grupo, tuve que comenzar nuevamente con los capítulos, ya que se me borro todos los capítulos que tenía adaptado, además estaba con la tesis en la universidad, pero por fin por fin por fin! ¡Todo termino, les cuento que me fue super bien en la universidad así que ahora solo espero mi título! Así que ahora les prometo que no me atrasare tanto, ya saben que la actualización depende de ustedes, espero ansiosa sus Review!**


	2. LA SORPRESA

**_Capítulo 12_**

 **LA SORPRESA**

Dime, querida, ¿has seguido dibujando? —le preguntó lord Brandon en la cena.

—Sí, milord. Intento reservar tiempo para ello al menos una vez a la semana —repuso Isabella.

—Bien, he visto tu trabajo y es muy bueno. ¿Has considerado alguna vez dedicarte a ello?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, milord. Quien tiene talento de verdad es Alice. Sus retratos son mucho más intuitivos. Estoy segura de que llegará a ser famosa. Yo, sin embargo, me tomo la pintura como una simple actividad en la que dar rienda suelta a mi creatividad; además, parece que solo me gusta pintar el mar. Es el tema que repito una y otra vez en mis cuadros.

Lord Brandon le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Eso tiene sentido, cariño —aseguró él con cordialidad. A continuación, el hombre se dirigió a Edward—. ¿Qué opinas del talento artístico de tu mujer, Cullen?

—Bueno, creo que es una artista consumada. Me gusta observarla mientras trabaja. Cuando se concentra, frunce el ceño y estudia el paisaje marino con una intensidad fascinante. Sin embargo, es muy concienzuda. Jamás está satisfecha con lo que plasma en los lienzos, cuando para mis ojos sería digno de colgar en la National Gallery —aseguró Edward.

Lord Brandon se rio entre dientes.

—Supongo que conseguir tal cosa será el trabajo de mi vida, y es tan difícil como lo suelen ser los empeños importantes. Nos aseguraremos de dejarle una buena pared. —Guiñó el ojo a Isabella—. Ojalá pudiera conseguir que tu marido se entregase al servicio público; imagina lo que podría lograr un hombre como él en el Parlamento. ¿Qué opinas, Cullen? ¿Te animas a presentarte para ser elegido por el distrito de Forks?

—Estoy pensándomelo, milord —aseguró Edward, mirándola a ella. Había deseo en sus ojos y ella supo que en ese momento en concreto no estaba absorto precisamente en política. Su mente se hallaba perdida en lo que quería hacerle a ella cuando la tuviera para él solo.

La concentración que había en sus ojos solo se incrementó de camino a casa. Edward permaneció sentado frente a ella, en el carruaje, recorriéndola con la mirada en un famélico barrido que no dejaba dudas sobre las ideas que giraban en su cabeza. Isabella se estremeció de anticipación, notando que cada vez estaba más mojada entre los muslos. Al parecer, la frenética sesión en la biblioteca, antes de la cena, solo había estimulado la necesidad de un encuentro más reposado esa noche.

—Ven tú a mi habitación en esta ocasión —le susurró él al oído cuando la escoltó hasta la puerta del dormitorio—. Estaré esperándote, preciosa… Y no te molestes en ponerte demasiadas prendas encima. —Le brindó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja digna de un demonio. Un demonio muy guapo, pero también muy lascivo.

Eligió uno de sus nuevos camisones franceses, un diseño exclusivo de madame Weber. La seda era azul celeste y dejaba al descubierto mucha piel, poseía un escote muy profundo y carecía de mangas. El corte había sido diseñado para enfatizar cada curva femenina. Edward le había dicho que no se cubriera demasiado y sin duda le estaba obedeciendo. Sin embargo, tampoco importaba mucho o poco lo que llevara puesto, pues sabía que no permanecería sobre su cuerpo demasiado tiempo. Él precisaría de un solo instante para desnudarla.

Cuando abrió la puerta que cerraba el dormitorio principal, notó que se le tensaban los músculos del abdomen y que parecía faltarle el aire. El efecto que tenía Edward sobre ella era siempre igual. Él no le daba miedo —estaba segura de que jamás le haría daño—, pero la ponía nerviosa…, muy nerviosa. En el momento en que su marido quería mantener relaciones sexuales, ella se tensaba. No porque no compartiera sus deseos, sino porque sí lo hacía. Él era un amante diestro, capaz de arrancar a su cuerpo unos placeres que jamás había imaginado, que conseguía que se perdiera en exquisitas sensaciones, que el placer y la indecencia fueran tan intensos que resultaban un poco aterradores. Sin duda, la anticipación de lo que podía encontrar en sus brazos era la verdadera razón de su nerviosismo. Y ella no sabía nunca cómo harían el amor. Era evidente que a Edward le gustaba que ella se pusiera un poco nerviosa porque así podía tranquilizarla, y parte de su placer era disfrutar de su sumisión cuando la conducía al éxtasis.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y no vio a su marido por ninguna parte. No se encontraba tumbado en la enorme cama ni sentado junto a la chimenea. Pensó que quizá había sido más rápida que él preparándose para acostarse, aunque Edward siempre estaba listo y pendiente de ella.

Suspiró y se dirigió a las puertas del balcón para salir al exterior. El aire veraniego era caliente y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto. La noche resultaba apacible y se podía oler el aroma de la madreselva en el aire, que flotaba desde las vides del jardín. El dulce perfume le hizo recordar a su madre.

Ahora que estaba casada, se preguntó sobre sus padres. ¿Habían disfrutado del tipo de pasión que ella encontraba en su matrimonio? Sonrió y meneó la cabeza. Era difícil de imaginar. Nada la había preparado para la intimidad del sexo. Estar tan cerca de Edward, físicamente, parecía haber derrumbado sus paredes emocionales. Era imposible distanciarse de otra persona cuando estaba dentro de tu cuerpo y te proporcionaba un placer tan exquisito que incluso te hacía llorar.

Regresó al interior del dormitorio. En cuanto atravesó las puertas del balcón, unos firmes brazos la envolvieron desde atrás, atrapándola contra un pecho duro y musculoso. Y no solo estaban duros los pectorales; podía sentir cada centímetro del largo y grueso miembro contra las nalgas. No podía ver a Edward porque estaba a su espalda, pero supo que estaba desnudo, excitado y decidido a poseerla de inmediato.

—Edward… —jadeó con la respiración entrecortada—. Me has sorprendido.

Él le acarició el cuello con la nariz antes de poner los labios sobre su pulso y recorrer con los dientes el tendón más cercano. Deslizó las grandes manos de arriba abajo por sus brazos desnudos en un lento movimiento que rezumaba posesividad.

—Y tú me has sorprendido a mí cuando saliste al balcón con este camisón. Parecías un ángel. Me dejaste mudo, así que me quedé observándote mientras pensaba en lo que te haría cuando volvieras al interior…

—¿Y qué vas a hacerme? —jadeó con un hilo de voz, apretando su cuerpo caliente contra él al sentir su erección.

—¿Confías en mí, Isabella? —Edward le puso las manos en la cintura, cubriéndole las costillas, deteniéndose justo debajo de los pechos.

Sentir sus manos tan cerca, pero sin llegar a tocarla en realidad, hizo que se arqueara hacia atrás, intentando hacer desaparecer la distancia que había entre ellos.

—Sí, Edward.

—Buena chica. —Le cubrió los pechos con ambas manos y los apretó. Sus pezones se irguieron, duros y erizados, y él los estrujó por encima de la fina seda. Unas chispas de puro placer recorrieron su piel y tuvo que tragarse el grito de éxtasis que acudió a sus labios, sabiendo que esa era la recompensa por confiarle a él su placer—. Sigue confiando en mí, Isabella. Confía en mí y… siente.

Ella se estremeció, preguntándose qué iba a hacerle. Así era siempre; él jugaba con la emoción de la anticipación y lo que esto le hacía sentir. Sabía cómo excitarla hasta que no era capaz de hacer nada más, hasta que solo podía pensar en el placer que él iba a darle. Edward sabía cómo hacerse imprescindible.

—Lo haré… Lo hago… —susurró ella.

Entonces, él le puso una banda de seda sobre la cara y le cubrió los ojos con ella. Aseguró la tela con un nudo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. La venda le tapaba por completo; no podía ver nada.

 ** _«Solo podía sentir, y eso es lo que iba a hacer»._**

Edward dio un paso atrás y admiró la espalda de Isabella. El exiguo camisón que la cubría era precioso, pero había llegado el momento de quitárselo. Se inclinó, tomó el bajo con las manos y se lo subió por encima de la cabeza hasta que nada cubrió su piel. Suspiró de satisfacción.

Por fin la tenía desnuda. Sabía que lo que hacía era escandaloso a los ojos de la sociedad, pero no podía imaginar acostarse con Isabella de cualquier otra forma. Hacer el amor con ella cubiertos por gruesa ropa para dormir y sumidos en la oscuridad no sería más que una parodia.

El lujurioso cuerpo de su esposa estaba hecho para ser devorado con la mirada noche tras noche.

Le agarró las nalgas, elevándolas y obligándola a separar las piernas un poco.

—Un culo tan redondo y suave como el tuyo debería poder tocarse cuando uno quisiera. —

Apretó cada una de las nalgas y deslizó los dedos sobre ellas antes de introducirlos en la hendidura que las separaba, que recorrió hasta la parte más mojada y empapada de su cuerpo.

Notó que ella se estremecía cuando comenzó a acariciarle los hinchados pliegues al tiempo que gemía con un erótico jadeo. ¡Dios!, cuando hacía eso le volvía loco, provocaba en él alocados impulsos que lo convertían en un demonio sexual. La necesidad de penetrarla era como un grito en el interior de su cerebro.

—Me encanta que estés siempre tan mojada. Pronto, preciosa, muy pronto, entraré en este coñito tuyo tan apretado y resbaladizo para hacerte gritar de placer. Y lo haré una y otra vez; durante toda la noche, hasta que salga el sol. —Ella gimió en señal de protesta cuando él retiró los dedos—. Camina. Quiero ver cómo se mueve ese culito. Adelante. Da diez pasos hacia delante y llegarás junto a la cama.

Ella dio un paso titubeante y luego otro, y otro más. Movió aquel impresionante trasero hasta el borde de la cama y se detuvo. Él gimió ante la sugerente imagen de sus músculos ondulando según movía sus largas piernas para recorrer la distancia. La vio volver la cabeza hacia él, aunque sabía que ella no podía verle a través de la venda de los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres, Isabella? —preguntó él.

—Te quiero a ti. —La vio estremecerse de necesidad. Sus pechos vibraban, con los pezones duros y contraídos al máximo.

—¿Cómo me quieres, preciosa?

—Te quiero dentro de mí. Quiero tener tu pene dentro de mí.

La nota de súplica de su voz activó un interruptor en su mente. Cualquier control que hubiera ejercido a lo largo de la tarde se evaporó en un instante. Estaba junto a ella antes de tomar aliento otra vez. Le puso una mano en la espalda para inclinar su torso hacia la cama y la sostuvo por las caderas. Pensar en penetrarla desde atrás hizo que su pene diera un brinco, como si fuera un garañón a punto de montar a una yegua. Se convirtió en una auténtica bestia, maligna, decadente y primitiva.

La respiración de Isabella se volvió más entrecortada cuando le separó más las piernas.

Desde su posición, él podía oler la esencia de su excitación, veía lo mojada y caliente que estaba para recibirlo. Guio su miembro hasta la entrada y la embistió hasta la empuñadura, hundiéndose hasta el fondo. El dulce y apremiante agarre de su vagina resultaba tan placentero que era casi doloroso, pero un dolor que buscaba una y otra vez. La oyó contener la respiración cuando la empaló, seguramente por la sorpresa, pero lo aceptó en su interior sin la más leve protesta y se impulsó hacia atrás como si quisiera todavía más.

 ** _«¡Era condenadamente perfecta!»._**

La poseyó con dureza. No había duda alguna al respecto, estaba tomándola con todas sus fuerzas, porque en ese momento era lo que necesitaba. Más tarde podría ser suave, tierno, pero ahora mismo tenía que alimentar a la bestia que vivía en su interior. Solo había una cosa en el menú de la bestia, algo dulce y rosado que se hallaba entre los muslos de Isabella. En esa posición se internaba mucho más profundamente en ella que en cualquier otra.

 ** _«¡Oh, Dios bendito! —pensó—. ¡Que no acabe nunca este placer!»._**

Siguió impulsándose con ferocidad, horadando en ella como un poseso, perdido en aquel velo de sensaciones carnales. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo penetrándola, si fue un segundo, un minuto o una hora…, ¿qué más daba?

Deslizó una mano hacia su sexo y comenzó a frotarle el clítoris con un dedo. Ella alcanzó el éxtasis al instante, apretó los puños y se estremeció bajo él. El orgasmo de Isabella desencadenó su liberación. Dar placer a esa mujer era el nirvana; sentir su cuerpo ciñéndole, escuchar sus gritos de éxtasis… Sintió que la necesidad se hacía cada vez más grande, como una burbuja a punto de estallar, y se derramaba como el vino de un tonel. La gloriosa respuesta le empujó al límite y se dejó llevar por aquel clímax que necesitaba con desesperación. Soltó un grito, siseó, y su cálida semilla se derramó en ella. Por un instante, conoció el paraíso.

Una hora más tarde, ella reposaba lánguida y somnolienta entre sus brazos…, agotada, completamente saciada…, una mujer muy sensual. La venda había desaparecido de sus ojos hacía mucho tiempo. Isabella se había acurrucado sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, donde le besó, desde donde deslizó aquellos dulces labios a su mandíbula y sus hombros.

Pensó en todo lo que había sabido antes de ella y lo que sabía ahora. Se sentía encantado al constatar que había estado en lo cierto al predecir la pasión que contenía. Su Isabella era una sirena en la cama. Además, era una mujer cariñosa; él adoraba sus caricias y gestos. Después de amarse como acababan de hacer ahora, le gustaba mantenerla cerca de su cuerpo, besarla y acariciar su piel. Cada vez que ocurría esto se le henchía el corazón. Ella le hacía sentirse victorioso, fuerte y poderoso como un guerrero. Pero había muchas otras facetas en ella, otros aspectos que resultaban más misteriosos ahora que antes. Presentía cierta oscuridad en su esposa y eso le preocupaba. Él sabía que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran más fuertes cada día que pasaba, y entre ellos destacaba el deseo de protegerla y hacerla feliz de todas las maneras que estuvieran a su alcance.

—Cara, ¿por qué parecías tan triste cuando lord Brandon te preguntó sobre tus dibujos?

—¿Lo parecía?

—Sí. Fue evidente para mí e incluso para él; te dio una palmadita en la mano para consolarte. ¿Por qué pintas el mar con melancolía?

Ella contuvo el aliento antes de responder.

—Creo que es porque el mar resulta siempre muy exigente.

—¿Exigente? —Más que una explicación era un acertijo—. ¿De qué manera?

—Dondequiera que voy, el mar me llama…, desde hace mucho tiempo. No puedo alejarme de las olas y mucho me temo que siempre será así. De alguna manera, congelar un momento del tiempo, bosquejar las vistas marinas me sosiega. Por eso solo dibujo lo… —Meneó la cabeza y le miró—. Ya basta de hablar de eso, quiero hablar sobre ti. Lord Brandon se toma muy en serio que inicies una carrera política en la Cámara de los Comunes y creo que tiene razón. Serías un buen político, Edward.

Él sonrió y la besó en la coronilla, pensando en lo hábilmente que había evitado ella sus preguntas. Isabella era cariñosa, educada y atenta. No podía reprocharle nada a una esposa que aceptaba todos sus deberes y respondía a ellos con alegría. No le cabía ninguna duda de que sus respuestas eran sinceras. Entonces, ¿por qué, en el fondo de su mente, tenía esa persistente sensación que le decía que Isabella no estaba siendo completamente honesta?

* * *

 **Me encanto este capítulo, todo ese juego de seducción, Isabella no es totalmente sincera y Edward cada vez se da cuenta de eso, ¿Qué pasara? Díganme chicas ¿qué les pareció este capítulo?**


	3. EL REGALO

**_Capítulo 13_**

 **EL REGALO**

Pasó una semana antes de que él volviera a decirle que la amaba.

Isabella rebuscó en todos los lugares habituales. Había acudido a su estudio para revisar el libro de cuentas de la casa, pero no había encontrado el volumen. Su escritorio tampoco estaba como debiera. Aquello era muy extraño, preguntaría a la señora West para resolver aquel misterio. Concentrada en sus pensamientos mientras rebuscaba en los cajones, no escuchó entrar a su marido.

—¿Has perdido algo, cariño?

—¡Oh, Edward! Lo cierto es que sí. He subido para revisar las cuentas, pero no encuentro los libros. No están en ninguna parte del estudio y, fíjate, alguien ha hurgado en mi escritorio.

—Bueno, ¿qué me dices? Debemos buscar al culpable y ocuparnos de que reciba el castigo que se merece. —Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a incorporarse.

Supo en ese instante que él se traía algo entre manos. Parecía envolverle un halo de azuzadora picardía y comenzaba a conocerlo lo suficiente como para suponer que ocultaba algo.

—¿Qué está pasando, Edward?

—Pues que estás ruborizándote como una colegiala; ocurre cada vez que te sientes frustrada. —Él le dirigió una sonrisa burlona—. Y también te aparece una arruga en la frente —añadió rozándole aquel punto con los labios.

—¡Bueno, es que me siento frustrada! ¡No encuentro ese dichoso libro!

—Tranquila, Isabella, estoy seguro de que aparecerá. Y antes de lo que te imaginas. Este tipo de asuntos suele resolverse solo. —Hizo un gesto con la mano.

Ella le estudió con atención. Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo y algo misterioso.

—¿Querías… algo, Edward? Ya sabes, ¿has venido con un propósito en concreto?

—Imagino que agradeceré un beso, pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Lo cierto es que necesito que me des tu opinión sobre algo. ¿Me acompañas y te lo enseño? —Le tendió la mano. Una lasciva y traviesa mirada brillaba en aquel rostro de mandíbula firme.

Ella tomó sus dedos y permitió que la condujera por el pasillo hasta el ala sur de la casa.

Edward se detuvo finalmente ante una puerta, cerca del fondo del corredor.

—Quiero que eches un vistazo aquí dentro. —Lo vio sonreír a sabiendas—. Ahora, cierra los ojos.

—¿Otra sorpresa? ¿Nunca te cansas de agasajarme, Edward? —Le miró con suspicacia.

—¡Jamás! Ahora sé una buena chica y cierra los ojos —gruñó él.

Ella obedeció porque era lo que hacía cuando él le ordenaba algo. Cerró los ojos y le escuchó abrir la puerta. La empujó dentro de la estancia.

—Ya puedes abrirlos, Isabella.

Ella miró a su alrededor y se enamoró de aquella elegante estancia. Hacia el sur había un enorme ventanal que parecía enmarcar el mar en la pared. El escritorio estaba ante la ventana, captando toda la luz. Además, había sillas tapizadas con seda de color turquesa y un enorme diván frente a la chimenea. Dominaban la salita lujuriosas tonalidades de azul, verde y marrón oscuro. La alfombra parecía cómoda y de buena calidad. Aquella habitación era absolutamente perfecta.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

Él no respondió y ella se acercó al escritorio. Puso las manos sobre la tabla de roble inglés y abrió los dedos. ¡Qué mueble tan magnífico!, pensó. Una podía sentarse detrás de aquella mesa y deleitarse viendo el mar en cualquier momento que deseara. ¡Qué agradable sería relajarse en una estancia así!

—Siéntate, Isabella.

Ella tomó la silla y se sentó. Miró por la ventana. Hacía un día ventoso, las flores blancas se agitaban en lo alto del acantilado y un solitario buque mercante surcaba el horizonte.

—Abre el cajón de en medio.

Contenía material para escribir correspondencia. Alzó una hoja y leyó la serigrafía impresa en la esquina: «Señora Isabella Cullen Swan». Se le escapó una risa y tuvo que taparse la boca con la otra mano. Percibió el movimiento de Edward; de pronto estaba a su lado.

—Ahora, abre el cajón de abajo.

El sonido de la madera al deslizarse chirrió en medio de la quietud de la estancia. El libro de contabilidad. Ese y los demás volúmenes para el gobierno de la casa estaban apilados allí dentro, pulcramente y en perfecto orden.

—¡Oh…, Edward!

—¿Te gusta tu nuevo estudio, Isabella?

Ella se levantó de un brinco y se volvió hacia él. Estaba justo detrás, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Que si me gusta? ¡No! «Gustar» no es la palabra adecuada para describir lo que siento al estar en esta estancia. ¡Edward, me encanta esta sala!

Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sé lo mucho que te gusta ver el mar y he pensado que te merecías poder realizar tu trabajo en un lugar hermoso. Un bello lugar para una mujer preciosa. —Él giró levemente la cara para besar la palma de la mano que todavía reposaba sobre su mejilla.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

«Merecer». De nuevo esa palabra. Él pensaba que ella se merecía esa estancia, pero no era cierto. ¿Edward seguiría pensando que la merecía si supiera lo ocurrido? Y, a pesar de todo, ella no quería lastimar sus sentimientos. Aceptaría aquel precioso regalo y le demostraría su agradecimiento como debía hacer una esposa obediente.

—Incluso podrás dibujar aquí, hay buena luz. De cualquier manera, me alegra que te encante.

—Soy muy feliz, Edward. Mucho. —Le abrazó y sintió que él la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

Un golpe en la puerta les avisó de que había llegado el té. Los dos dejaron caer los brazos al mismo tiempo. Se sentaron uno junto al otro en el diván y observaron en silencio cómo la doncella les servía el refrigerio. Miró a su esposo; le pareció especialmente atractivo mientras esperaba con aquella digna actitud a que la criada acabara y volviera a dejarlos solos.

Edward tomó una fresa del plato y la acercó a sus labios.

—Abre la boca y muérdela. —Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, codiciosos y voraces.

Obediente, cubrió la fruta con los labios y cerró los dientes. El dulce jugo inundó su lengua al tiempo que dejaba un penetrante aroma en el aire. Masticó la fresa y la tragó lentamente sin apartar la mirada de él.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella al instante. Introdujo profundamente la lengua en su boca y recorrió con ella cada rincón, buscando las huellas del persistente sabor de la fresa.

Ella sintió que se licuaba en ese mismo instante. Surgió un intenso ardor entre sus muslos y tuvo que apretar las piernas, buscando alivio.

Él se retiró y arqueó una ceja mientras la miraba fijamente.

Ella apoyó la espalda en el respaldo.

Edward le puso la mano en la frente.

—¿Qué es lo que encierras aquí dentro, Isabella? Debes de tener muchos pensamientos. Cuando me miras como estás mirándome ahora…, siempre me preguntó qué estás pensando.

—Ahora mismo pienso en lo que quiero… hacerte a ti, Edward.

Él inspiró por la nariz y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon.

—¿Qué quieres hacerme, Isabella? —susurró, conteniendo el aliento.

Ella se deslizó del diván y se arrodilló frente a él. Alzó la cara y le atravesó con la mirada mientras apretaba los labios.

Él abrió la boca, sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Estaba tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco y parecía a punto de estallar cuando soltó la orden.

—Dime lo que quieres hacerme. ¡Di las palabras!

Ella se abrió a él por completo.

—Quiero tener tu erección dentro de mi boca, Edward.

Él emitió una especie de quejido. Le gustó cómo sonó. Movió los dedos con rapidez y soltó los botones que cerraban la bragueta y el pene brotó cálido y orgulloso hacia sus manos.

Sujetando la base con una mano, bajó la boca. Lamió la punta; su almizclado aroma masculino le inundó las fosas nasales. Notó que él se estremecía con fuerza y que se arqueaba cuando ella cerró los labios sobre el glande para deslizar su miembro hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Edward gimió y se puso rígido. Su brusca respiración seguía el mismo ritmo que sus envites.

La agarró por la cabeza y comenzó a realizar rudas penetraciones. A ella le encantaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Desde la primera vez que lo hizo descubrió que le gustaba darle placer con la boca. No lo encontraba desagradable, sino excitante. También le gustaba cuando él hacía lo mismo. Él la llevaba al orgasmo con la lengua, pero jamás se había permitido eyacular en su boca y quería saber cómo sería cuando él explotara en ella.

Notó que él estaba a punto de alcanzar el límite y redobló los esfuerzos, succionándole cuando él se internaba en el interior, intentando que no se retirara demasiado. Entonces le apresó los testículos con la mano libre y presionó la tensa bolsa escrotal. Aquello desencadenó el éxtasis. Sintió su jadeo y notó que tensaba las manos en su cabeza. Un cálido chorro le inundó la boca y retuvo su esencia mientras él palpitaba contra el fondo de su garganta. Se sentía victoriosa y, por extraño que resultara, feliz.

Cuando se retiró, compartió con él otra mirada. Edward clavó los ojos en su boca. Fue entonces cuando ella tragó, deleitándose en el fuerte sabor, y sonrió. Vio que en el rostro de su marido aparecía una expresión casi de dolor antes de que comenzara a hablar apresuradamente en italiano. Las palabras, armoniosas y fluidas, estaban llenas de sentimiento, pero le resultaban desconocidas.

Él se recobró con rapidez, se abrochó el pantalón y la tomó en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio. Una vez allí, le arrancó la ropa en cuanto cerraron la puerta con llave. La despojó de las horquillas, enterró las manos en su pelo y se clavó en ella antes de que le diera tiempo a parpadear.

Edward se convirtió en una bestia voraz que la poseyó con avidez, gravitando sobre ella y moviendo las caderas salvajemente mientras separaba sus muslos lo máximo posible. Lamió y chupó sus pechos con intensidad, dejando nuevas marcas de amor en su espalda cuando la giró para tomarla desde atrás.

Después de aquel coito salvaje, él se tranquilizó y bajó el ritmo. Degustó su sexo con una pausada y lánguida cadencia, saboreándola mientras jugueteaba con su clítoris para hacerle alcanzar el clímax una y otra vez. Le susurró más palabras en italiano. Ella no comprendía aquella lengua, pero encontraba que el sonido era romántico y maravilloso.

—Esas palabras son muy hermosas, Edward, pero ¿por qué hablas en italiano?

Él la miró sorprendido.

—¿No sabes nada de mi madre?

Ella alzó la vista hacia él.

—Entonces, ¿tu madre era italiana? Siempre me lo he preguntado. Tienes la piel un poco más oscura de lo que la tenemos los ingleses. —Le tocó el pelo, retirándole un mechón que había caído sobre su frente. Era un hombre muy guapo—. ¿Tu madre murió cuando eras niño?

—No ha muerto. Está viva, solo que no reside en Inglaterra. Habita en Roma desde hace muchos años. Me llamo Edward porque es un nombre romano.

—No lo sabía. ¿No sueles visitarla?

—Sí, claro, soy un buen hijo. —Acomodándose contra ella, apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza al tiempo que le acariciaba aquel lugar favorito en el cuello.

Ella le pasó la mano por el pecho, recostada sobre él.

—Mi madre es una mujer fría. —La voz de Edward era diferente al hablar de su progenitora.

Ella sintió la tristeza y la pena que le embargaban—. Algún día, dentro de poco tiempo, iremos a Roma y te la presentaré. Aunque no esperes grandes alardes por su parte. —Vio que su marido giraba la cabeza para que no pudiera indagar en sus ojos—. Mi padre la conoció en un viaje por Europa y la trajo a Inglaterra después de casarse con ella, pero es una mujer apasionada y aquí se sintió descontenta. Creo que sentía resentimiento hacia mí porque, teniendo que ocuparse de cuidarme, no podía dejar a mi padre y regresar a su tierra natal. No tuvieron más hijos, pero permanecieron juntos hasta que yo empecé el colegio; seguramente así se sintió menos culpable. Mi padre siempre se aseguró de que la veía con regularidad.

Sintió un profundo pesar por él. Le imaginó como un niño solitario que buscaba el amor de su madre y solo encontraba un frío vacío.

—No fue una buena madre para ti. —Ella frunció el ceño. Pensó que sería un gran esfuerzo mostrarse educada con su suegra en el momento en que la conociera.

—Era correcta, pero jamás fue dada a las demostraciones de cariño. Yo quería que ella me amara, y estoy seguro de que lo hacía, pero jamás supo demostrarlo. Es una mujer muy contenida. —La besó en el pelo—. Isabella, tú eres muy diferente a ella.

—No me gustaría ser como ella. Me molestaría amar a mis hijos porque se supone que es lo que debo sentir. Los niños son un precioso regalo, hay que quererlos y… protegerlos.

—¿Quieres tener hijos, Isabella?

—Claro que quiero, Edward. —«Pero no lo merezco».

—Dímelo. Dime que quieres tener un hijo conmigo, por favor. Necesito oírtelo decir, Isabella.

Sonaba casi desesperado. El abrumador deseo de apaciguarle y reconfortarle resultó apremiante. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Quiero tener un hijo contigo, Edward. De verdad, es mi mayor deseo. —Lo besó en el pecho, sintiendo que se relajaba. Era muy fácil reconfortarlo.

—Soy feliz contigo, Isabella. Serás una madre maravillosa.

 ** _«¿Cómo iba a serlo?»._**

—¿Me cuentas algo sobre tu padre? —Se deslizó más arriba para poder verle la cara.

Él sonrió con cariño.

—Mi padre intentó maquillar la actitud de mi madre. Era un hombre excelente. Murió cuando yo tenía veinticinco años —añadió con expresión de tristeza.

—Lo recuerdo vagamente. Coincidía con él en la iglesia. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Por lo que he visto en los retratos que hay en la casa, y dejándome llevar por mis propios recuerdos, te pareces a él. Era un hombre muy atractivo, como tú.

El cumplido pareció sorprenderle. Sintió pesar y ternura por él. La entristecía verle así.

—Me gustaría que os hubierais conocido.

—También a mí, Edward.

—Creo que eres perfecta, Isabella —comentó él, bajito, antes de buscar sus labios para capturarlos en un profundo beso—. Ti amo —susurró tan quedamente que ella no estuvo segura de haberlo escuchado. Pero lo escuchó.

Se quedó paralizada.

 ** _«¡Oh, Edward! No deberías amarme»._**

Sintió que la sensación de culpa le revolvía el estómago, era como si le hubiera hechizado con deshonestidad. Sabía que, si él llegaba a conocer la verdad sobre ella, lamentaría tal declaración, pero la parte más egoísta de ella esperaba que Edward repitiera esas palabras. El silencio cayó pesadamente sobre ellos mientras aguardaba.

No lo hizo. Su parte más egoísta quería que él le ordenara que le dijera que le amaba. Se preguntó por qué no lo hizo y frunció el ceño. Él le había pedido que le dijera que quería tener hijos con él, ¿por qué no eso?

Se quedó quieta, pensando en cuál sería la razón por la que Edward no quería que dijera que le amaba. Si sabía algo de su esposo, era que actuaba siempre según sus propios deseos. Sabía lo que quería y no tenía problemas para expresarlo o exigirlo. Así pues, aquello dejaba una sola posibilidad; no quería que le amara. Deseaba su cuerpo, su compañía y su obediencia.

Como si él pudiera querer algo más de ella…

La primera vez que dijo aquellas palabras, Edward apenas fue consciente de haberlas pronunciado. Eran muchas las veces que se arremolinaban en sus pensamientos. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, fue plenamente consciente de que su declaración no fue correspondida, y ese hecho le dolía y atormentaba. Había notado que ella fruncía el ceño y se ponía rígida, y eso le hizo todavía más daño.

Lo que le había tentado de ella en primer lugar —su sumisión— resultaba ser una trampa.

Podía decir a Isabella lo que debía hacer, lo que tenía que decir o pensar, pero no podía ordenarle que le dijera que le amara. No podía porque, si hacía eso, nunca sabría si solo había pronunciado las palabras para complacerle. Quizá jamás sabría la verdad…, pero, sobre todo, no podía soportar que ella le dijera que le amaba si no lo hacía. No toleraba ni siquiera la idea.

Se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a expresar sus sentimientos por ella en voz alta.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¡A mí me gusta el principio, pero no como termina, Isabella me estresa aquí! ¡Por Dios, como no puede arriesgarse a amar a ese hombre! ¡Yo quiero un Edward así!**

 **Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer.**


	4. EL LAMENTO

**_Capítulo 14_**

 **EL LAMENTO**

Isabella y Edward prosiguieron así durante varias semanas, hasta que falleció el padre de Isabella. El señor Swan murió ahogado en su propio vómito mientras estaba inconsciente bajo el efecto de la bebida. Fue Edward quien se lo dijo a ella, quien la abrazó mientras lloraba con amargura. Viendo el desconsuelo de su esposa, agradeció que no hubiera sido ella quien lo encontrase muerto. Aquel dudoso honor recayó en la que hasta entonces había sido el ama de llaves del señor Swan, que le halló ya frío y rígido en la cama.

Isabella estaba muy afligida, por supuesto. No era para menos, el último miembro de su familia había fallecido en amargas circunstancias. Él sufrió por ella, deseando encontrar la manera de aliviar su dolor. A pesar de lo mucho que desaprobaba al señor Swan, era el padre de su esposa y ella le amaba. Isabella había compartido con él tiernos recuerdos de su infancia en los que su padre ocupaba un lugar especial.

Verla de luto ante las tumbas de sus padres le rompía el corazón. Era hermosa incluso sumida en el dolor. Vestida completamente de negro, los únicos puntos de color eran sus ojos color chocolate y el crucifijo de perlas que él le había regalado; jamás olvidaría aquella imagen de Isabella.

Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Isabella echaba de menos a su padre y comenzó a preocuparse. Le inquietaba sobre todo que ella no tuviera razones para necesitarle. No se olvidaba de cuáles habían sido las circunstancias de su matrimonio: ella se había sacrificado por salvar a su padre; era imposible olvidarlo. Pues bien, su padre ya no necesitaba que nadie le salvara; estaba muerto. Y, por eso, Isabella ya no precisaba de él.

Aunque no le necesitara, estaba ineludiblemente comprometida con él y jamás la dejaría partir. La mera idea era absurda. Ella era su preciosa Isabella, la quería más que a nada, era su amada esposa, aunque era evidente que ella no correspondía a aquel sentimiento.

Que le amara nunca había formado parte del trato, pero, en cuestiones del corazón, las cosas rara vez ocurren como se planean. En realidad, la cuestión era muy sencilla; él amaba a Isabella y así se lo había dicho. Escuchar el mismo sentimiento de sus labios era su máximo deseo, pero las dos veces que él había confesado su amor solo había recibido en respuesta una dolorosa y aguda ausencia de palabras.

Sin embargo, no sabía qué podía hacer al respecto. Había enredado todo de tal manera que ahora era muy difícil desenmarañarlo y tenía la impresión de no ser más que un títere que daba botes colgado de una cuerda.

También rondaba por su cabeza la idea de que Isabella podía estar embarazada. Habían hecho el amor todos los días y jamás había estado indispuesta. Ni siquiera una vez. El temor a que ella pudiera sentirse resentida ante tal hecho era una reminiscencia de la actitud de su madre. Rezaba con fervor para que ella deseara a ese niño. Estaba seguro de que Isabella sería una madre cariñosa, no como la suya. Esa era una de las razones por las que se había fijado en ella.

Después del entierro, su esposa comenzó a tener pesadillas y se despertaba llorando por la noche. Él la abrazaba, le hablaba con cariño hasta que se volvía a dormir. Hablarle en italiano parecía tranquilizarla.

Ella no daba la sensación de recordar que lloraba por las noches, ni tampoco las cosas que decía, pero él escuchaba cada palabra mientras sostenía su tembloroso cuerpo contra el suyo, oyéndola llamar a alguien a quien había amado y perdido. Pronunciaba un nombre con angustia y pesar. El nombre que ella profería en la oscuridad era… Emmett.

 _… La tormenta surgió de la nada, ¡Emmett! Isabella corrió hasta el mar lo más rápido que permitían sus piernas. El martilleo de terror en el interior de su pecho sobrepasaba la necesidad de aspirar oxígeno de sus pulmones. El bote había volcado con el oleaje. Contó a los niños. ¡Solo había dos! ¿Y Emmett? ¡Noooo! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Dónde está mi Emmett? ¡Noooo! ¡Santo Dios! Lo siento…, lo siento…, lo siento mucho, Emmett…_

—Shhh, Isabella, tienes una pesadilla. Cara, estoy aquí, contigo. —Notó los labios de Edward en la frente. Sus firmes manos acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Edward? —Se despertó con rapidez, sudorosa y presa del pánico, temblando entre sus brazos.

—Sí, cariño. Todo está bien. Estabas soñando… otra vez.

Se relajó en sus brazos antes de darse cuenta de la realidad.

—Lamento mucho haberte molestado, Edward. No sé qué me pasa.

—Creo que estás triste y que añoras a los que has amado y perdido.

—Es posible que tengas razón, Edward.

—¿Y a Emmett? ¿Le echas de menos también? —Su voz era baja y seca.

—¿Qué sabes tú de Emmett?

—Es el nombre que gritas en sueños, Isabella. Le amabas.

—Muchísimo. Amé muchísimo a Emmett. Era mi luz…

—Entiendo… Isabella, estás triste por él —susurró él.

—Es cierto, Edward.

Isabella comenzó a dar largos paseos junto a la costa. Lo hacía cuando Edward estaba ocupado, pues sabía que no le gustaría que lo hiciera. Le había hecho jurar que no pasearía sola, y era plenamente consciente de que con su desobediencia rompía la promesa que le había realizado.

Aquel día, de hecho, era muy parecido a la fecha en que había hecho tal promesa. El clima era el típico de finales de verano; en teoría suave, pero susceptible de cambiar en cualquier momento. Isabella había salido a caminar junto a los acantilados, dejando a los perros en casa. Necesitaba estar sola.

Aquel era uno de sus lugares favoritos. De pie sobre las rocas, casi podía imaginar que se encontraba en una isla diminuta con las espumeantes olas rompiendo a sus pies. Desde esa ventajosa posición, podía escudriñar la línea del horizonte en el océano y llamarlo. _Él_ estaba allí, en alguna parte. Ese era el lugar al que acudía cuando quería recordarle. Aquella sonrisa.

Una amplia y encantadora sonrisa. Unos ojos y un cabello iguales a los de ella.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del tamaño de una de las olas.

Rompió en la cornisa de piedra, despidiendo una ráfaga vertical de agua que cayó justo sobre ella. El propio tamaño de la ola, de varios metros, combinado con el ímpetu del agua, la derribó con fuerza. Sus pies perdieron apoyo y se tambaleó peligrosamente cerca del borde.

Su vestido, ahora empapado, pesaba muchísimo más y la empujó hacia abajo. Por suerte se topó con un cúmulo de rocas, resbaladizas por el musgo, o se habría caído. ¡Se quedó a tan solo unos centímetros de acabar en el agua que rugía enfurecida! Si hubiera llegado a ocurrir, el peso de su ropa la habría arrastrado al fondo. Se habría ahogado. Supo que corría un serio peligro, que estaba a punto de aceptarlo resignadamente como si fuera su destino.

 ** _«Acabarás en el mar… Como él…»._**

Pero entonces pensó en Edward y lo que tenía que decirle. Mientras estaba allí, al borde del acantilado sintiendo la fría rociada del agua, sufrió un cambio. La emoción, la voluntad y la necesidad de salvarse a cualquier precio la inundaron por completo. ¡Tenía motivos para vivir!

Se aferró con manos trémulas a las afiladas piedras que se hallaban por encima y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente hasta encontrar un punto al que asirse. La roca dentada le cortó la piel, pero siguió aferrada con ferocidad.

Tenía que hacerlo.

La adrenalina alimentaba su determinación y, poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, se alzó a sí misma por encima de la roca.

Agotada por el esfuerzo, dio gracias a Dios y lamentó la despreocupación con la que se había comportado.

 ** _«¡Gracias, Dios mío! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!»._**

Se puso en pie muy despacio y evaluó el estado en el que se encontraba. Parecía que no había sufrido ningún daño irreparable. Había tenido suerte. Esperaba poder recuperarse de la experiencia antes de que Edward averiguara lo que había pasado. Recorrió el camino de vuelta a casa tan rápido como pudo.

Se preguntó cómo iba a explicar el estado de sus manos y las magulladuras que, sin duda, aparecerían en su piel.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas! Este capitulo es muy cortito, pero revelador, ¿alguna idea de quien será Emmett? Sabemos que se ahogo y era un niño, ¿Qué parentesco tendrá con Isabella? Edward, mi pobre Edward no sabe que pensar, lo único que quiero es meterme en el libro y darle un abrazo gigante.**

 **Espero sus Review y gracias por leer.**


	5. AJUSTANDO CUENTAS

**_Capítulo 15_**

 **AJUSTANDO CUENTAS**

¡Oh, señora! Está herida. ¡Mire cómo le sangran las manos! —exclamó la señora West al ver aparecer a Isabella—. Debemos llevarla arriba de inmediato. El señor Cullen insistirá en que avisemos al médico. ¡Martha!

—¡No, por favor! ¡Estoy bien, señora West! Por favor, tranquilícese. Solo he resbalado y me he arañado las manos. Lo único grave en mi estado es que me he empapado. Necesito darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa, eso es todo.

—Necesita que le curen las manos —recomendó la señora West, frotándose las palmas y los nudillos con nerviosismo.

—¿Podría ocuparse usted misma? De verdad, no veo la necesidad de avisar al doctor. No tengo ganas de disgustar a mi marido —le suplicó al ama de llaves—. ¿Podría…? Por favor, señora West…

La mujer la miró con preocupación.

—Querida, cuando él vea que se ha hecho daño, que ha corrido peligro, va a disgustarse de todas formas. —El ama de llaves la miró fijamente antes de suavizar el ceño fruncido—. De acuerdo, señora Cullen, voy a decirle a Martha que le prepare el baño y yo me ocuparé de hacer las curas en esas heridas…, ¿le parece bien?

Los cortes le escocieron de manera dolorosa cuando la señora West le dispensó sus cuidados, pero sabía que eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentiría cuando Edward supiera lo ocurrido.

—¿Es necesario que se lo cuente, señora West? Va a enfadarse. Me disgusta molestarlo con una minucia.

—Creo, querida, que en vez de preocuparse por su reacción debería preguntarse por qué él va a enfadarse tanto —apuntó en voz baja el ama de llaves—. El señor la adora y, dada su condición, usted no debería correr estos riesgos. —Vio que la mujer asentía con la cabeza, conocedora—. Tengo razón, ¿verdad?

—Eso creo. —Ella se sintió aliviada al ver que su secreto ya no era tal.

—Entonces debe decírselo, señora.

—Sé qué debo hacerlo. Hoy se lo diré. —Reflexionó para sus adentros cuál sería la mejor manera de abordar el tema.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Edward desde la puerta. Notó que palidecía en cuanto la miró y percibió la situación—. ¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido, Isabella?

—Oh, Edward, resbalé mientras caminaba y me caí. No es nada… Solo me he arañado las manos. Como ves, estoy bien. —Sonrió con toda la serenidad que pudo reunir.

Él analizó el empapado y sucio vestido antes de clavar los ojos en los de ella.

—¿En qué punto exactamente del camino te caíste mientras paseabas? —Su tono era duro y frío.

Ella se estremeció antes de responder con un hilo de voz.

—Estaba en el borde del acantilado.

Él entrecerró los ojos, pero ella logró atisbar el relámpago de furia que brilló en las rendijas. Notó que apretaba los dientes, pero, había que reconocérselo, mantuvo la compostura.

—Regresaré cuando te hayas recompuesto y estés presentable para recibir a… tu marido.

Edward apartó la vista y se dirigió al ama de llaves.

—Señora West, haga el favor de informarme en el momento en que mi esposa esté recuperada, con el fin de que pueda reunirme con ella. Al parecer, tiene algo que contarme.

Él salió de la estancia sin mirarla ni una sola vez.

Ella respiró hondo soltando el aire que ni siquiera sabía que había contenido mientras su marido estuvo presente. Todavía seguía percibiendo el olor de su colonia un rato después de que él hubiera desaparecido.

Isabella esperó a Edward con un chal azul sobre la bata. Las manos no dejaron de temblarle mientras se cepillaba el cabello y tenía el estómago revuelto. Él estaba muy enfadado con ella… ¡Su expresión cuando la vio…! Estaba seriamente afectado por sus heridas. Ella se sentía helada hasta los huesos y le dolían las manos, pero era el alcance de lo que casi había ocurrido, de que por poco no había muerto ahogada, era eso lo que la hacía estremecerse.

Quería ser una buena esposa para Edward, quería complacerle, pero fallaba estrepitosamente en su empeño y sabía que se había ganado un castigo. Su marido siempre era bueno con ella, se mostraba atento y considerado, ¿por qué sentía entonces tal inclinación a desobedecerle?

Porque era lo más fácil. Ella no se merecía todo lo que él le daba, tampoco era digna de que la amara. Sin embargo, quería conseguir su amor, solo que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Necesitaba enfrentarse a la verdad. No había sido honesta consigo misma desde hacía mucho tiempo y se había ocultado en un mundo de pesar y pérdidas potenciales.

Sin embargo, Edward la había cambiado. Había despertado sus emociones, aunque nunca había soñado que pudiera volver a sentirse de esa manera. La había hecho amar… otra vez. Se había enamorado de él. Amaba a su marido y sabía que debía contárselo todo. Tenía derecho a

saber lo que había ocurrido con Emmett aunque ella tuviera miedo por lo que él pudiera llegar a pensar de ella una vez supiera la verdad.

Seguía sentada en el mismo lugar casi una hora después, cuando Edward entró en el dormitorio silenciosamente y caminó hasta detenerse a su espalda mientras ella permanecía sentada en estado casi catatónico ante el tocador.

Dio la impresión de que la temperatura descendía varios grados. Edward parecía a punto de golpear algo. Ella miró su imagen en el espejo y los ojos de ambos se encontraron durante lo que pareció un siglo antes de que él cruzara los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿No querías decirme algo, Isabella? Por favor, estoy aguardando.

Aquella muestra de helado desprecio pudo con ella. No logró contener los temblores que sacudieron su cuerpo.

—Sé que estás enfadado conmigo, Edward. —Se giró en la silla hacia él, estirando la mano para tocarle el brazo.

Sus ojos oscuros la miraron con tanta frialdad que dejó caer los dedos y bajó la mirada. Él no quería siquiera que le rozara.

—¡Oh, no! De eso nada —bramó él—. Vas a mirarme. No vas a acobardarte como si yo fuera alguna especie de monstruo —gritó, esperando que ella volviera a alzar su cara hacia él.

Santo Dios, sus ojos brillaban de una manera tan salvaje y oscura como nunca había visto antes. Ahora había dolor en aquella mirada.

—Edward, no eres ningún monstruo, pero es evidente que estás muy enfadado conmigo. — Le había hecho daño y eso hacía que se sintiera todavía peor—. Escucha lo que tengo que…

—¡Ya estoy esperando, Isabella! Sabes perfectamente cuáles son mis deseos y, aun así, me has desafiado. No debes salir sola, ¡es demasiado peligroso! Me prometiste que no lo harías y has roto tu promesa. ¡Me has traicionado! ¿Es que no fui lo suficientemente claro?

Tengo que poder confiar en ti, Isabella. Eres mi mujer, no puede haber secretos entre nosotros. —Lo vio frotarse la cara, lleno de frustración.

—Oh, Edward, confía en mí, jamás te traicionaría. Solo voy allí a reflexionar. Eso es todo. —Se puso en pie y alzó la cabeza al tiempo que se acercaba a él.

Él lanzó un suspiro de exasperación, sin ofrecerle el consuelo que buscaba.

—¡Reflexionar! —Se burló él—. ¡Te has arriesgado de una manera escandalosa! ¿Cómo se te ocurre reflexionar junto al borde del acantilado, sobre ese océano enfurecido? ¿No sabes que podría venir una ola y arrastrarte mar adentro antes de que te dieras cuenta? Por lo que he podido ver antes, eso fue lo que casi ocurrió.

—Y lo cierto es que no merezco otra cosa. —Masculló las palabras con suavidad, casi para sus adentros, pero él las escuchó.

—¿Cómo dices? —bramó él—. ¡Eso es una vulgar mentira, Isabella! —La agarró por los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza antes de aplastarla en un abrazo desesperado—. ¡No vuelvas a decir eso otra vez! Es una obscenidad. ¡Eres lo más precioso del mundo para mí, Isabella!

Ella pudo sentir cómo temblaba cuando la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

La dejó sobre el colchón y la mullida superficie fue un claro contraste con sus tensos músculos.

—¡Eres mía! —aulló él, señalándola con un dedo mientras la devoraba con los ojos desde el lado de la cama junto al que se había detenido—. Desabróchate el camisón, ¡muéstrame tu cuerpo! —Parecía realmente desquiciado.

—Está bien, Edward —intentó calmarle, sin apartar la mirada de sus abrasadores ojos oscuros. Poco a poco, comenzó a desabrocharse los botones, esperando que eso le tranquilizara un poco. No fue así. De hecho, él no estaba por la labor de esperar y acabó desgarrando los ojales antes de dejarse caer en la cama con un siseo. La seda francesa se rasgó con el brutal tratamiento, dejándola expuesta a su famélica mirada.

—¡Estos son míos! —Capturó sus pechos e inclinó la cabeza para cubrir primero uno y luego el otro con la boca, rodeando los pezones con la lengua antes de morderlos de manera posesiva. El dolor que provocaron sus dientes fue dulcemente aliviado después con suaves succiones y diminutos lametazos—. Mía… —le escuchó murmurar entre sus pechos mientras dejaba los labios quietos sobre el punto en el que latía debajo su corazón.

—Sí —gimió ella, arqueándose hacia su boca.

Él la recorrió con los labios de arriba abajo, por encima de las costillas hasta el vientre…, hasta su sexo. Llevó las manos al interior de sus muslos y los separó con energía. En ese momento, él se quedó inmóvil, en estado casi catatónico, mientras la miraba fijamente; casi como si viera sus pliegues por primera vez. Al instante notó sus labios sobre ellos, reclamando su cálida abertura con la lengua. La atravesó con ella como si fuera una lanza y comenzó a juguetear de manera implacable con su clítoris hasta que sintió también allí un suave pero posesivo mordisco.

—¡Esto es mío, Isabella!

—¡Sí!

El roce de sus dientes en aquel punto estimuló todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y la lanzó a alturas increíbles. Se arqueó contra la acometida de su lengua, sus labios y sus dientes. Su cuerpo era una masa que se contorsionaba presa de la tensión y la necesidad. No importaba lo enfadado que estuviera él, todavía podía sumirla en ese estado. E Isabella estaba más que dispuesta a disfrutar del sexo, del coito, de la carnalidad que aquello suponía… Sí, eso lo podía aceptar sin censura. Era aceptar su amor lo que le resultaba más difícil.

No supo cómo liberó él su miembro sin dejar de devorar su carne, pero lo hizo. Y cuando se deslizó en su interior, ardiente y duro, el grito que ella lanzó fue de puro abandono. Aceptó su erección dentro de su cuerpo; él la completaba, la llenaba, la satisfacía de una forma que no había entendido hasta ese momento, pero de la que siempre disfrutó. No fue necesario demasiado tiempo para que sus feroces y ambiciosos empujes la lanzaran más allá del límite, haciéndola caer en aquel dulce abismo de placer.

—¡Sí…! ¡Sííííí, Edward!

Mientras él embestía de manera febril, ella lo invitó a perderse en lo más profundo de su interior presionándole las caderas con los talones, arqueándose, abrazándolo para impulsarlo hasta el fondo.

—Solo cuando estoy enterrado en tu dulce sexo, estoy en casa. ¡Eres mía! ¡Eres… solo…mía! —Se clavó en ella con fuerza, lanzando un mensaje de dominio con cada uno de sus envites.

—¡Lo sé, Edward! Me entrego a ti por completo. —Le dio la bienvenida con todo su ser.

Necesitaba cada embestida, cada lametazo, cada succión, cada mordisco, cada beso… Y estaba dispuesta a tomar con gusto todo lo que le ofreciera.

Aquellas palabras de rendición absoluta condujeron a Edward a un violento orgasmo. Alcanzó el éxtasis con tanta intensidad que la expulsión del semen creó una dolorosa corriente en su miembro. Siguió eyaculando sin parar… Chorros y chorros para llenarla. La marcó con su propia esencia. Era el reclamo más primitivo sobre una mujer.

—¡No vuelvas a arriesgarte así! ¡Nunca más, Isabella! —imploró, desplomándose tembloroso sobre ella. Los solemnes ojos de Isabella buscaron los suyos cuando encerró su rostro entre las manos—. No puedo perderte —añadió bajito mientras cerraba los ojos—. Por favor, Isabella, no sé lo que haría si te perdiera. No lo soportaría.

Yacieron con los miembros enredados, él todavía vestido y ella desnuda, con los almizclados aromas de aquel coito feroz flotando en el aire.

—No lo harás —aseguró ella con suavidad.

Él supo, sin embargo, que solo estaba tratando de reconfortarle. Permaneció allí inmóvil, incapaz de vocalizar una sola palabra; vulnerable al pensar en lo que casi había ocurrido, preocupado porque ella pudiera volver a hacerlo, e indefenso para impedirlo.

—No tuve cuidado y me distraje. No volveré a hacerlo de nuevo; no me acercaré sola al mar. Lo siento mucho. ¿Me perdonas, Edward?

—¿Que te perdone? —No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo—. Te…, te amo, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡Te amo, Isabella! —La angustia que le oprimía el corazón resultaba casi dolorosa.

Isabella buscó sus ojos con los suyos, llenos de lágrimas, y le puso la mano en la cara.

—Lo sé, Edward. Y pienso que no deberías…

Se sintió profundamente herido por sus palabras, pero dispuesto a seguir adelante.

—¡Oh, mía cara! ¿Cómo podría no amarte? —Notó que le brillaban los ojos—. Eres todo lo que siempre quise, lo que he necesitado durante toda mi vida para sentirme completo —susurró—. Isabella, pienso, siempre he pensado y siempre pensaré, que eres la perfección absoluta.

Ella enterró la cara en su pecho y meneó la cabeza.

—Edward, yo no…

—Sé que no correspondes a mi amor. Lo sé, Isabella. Soy muy consciente de lo que te he hecho.

Su esposa le miró con una expresión de confusión absoluta.

—Iba a decirte que… ¡no soy perfecta! ¡Crees que soy la perfección cuando no lo soy, Edward! ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? ¿Y qué es eso que piensas que me has hecho? —Ladeó la cabeza, vacilante.

—Te he engañado, Isabella. Te he querido durante casi toda mi vida. Anhelaba tenerte en mi cama. Quería poseerte, tomarte de todas las maneras. Deseaba tu cuerpo y tu alma desde hace mucho tiempo. Me concediste mi máximo deseo cuando te casaste conmigo y te entregaste de una manera total. Me ofreciste lo que anhelaba libremente…, pero me di cuenta de que quería todavía más; lo que tú no me puedes dar.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Edward?

—Algo que no tienes para mí, sino para otro que perdiste.

—¿Amor? ¿Es mi amor lo que realmente quieres? ¿Por qué no me pides que te lo diga? He estado esperando que me ordenaras pronunciar esas palabras, pero no lo haces.

Ella hizo una pausa para mirarle, esperando, con los ojos color chocolate resplandecientes.

Él se puso en guardia. No pensaba ordenarle tal cosa. No, no lo haría. De hecho, no pensaba volver a decirle que hiciera nada. Las consecuencias dolían demasiado. Había jugado y perdido.

—¿Por qué no me pides que te diga «te amo»? —preguntó ella—. Lo haré. Quiero hacerlo.

—No voy a hacerlo, cariño. No esta vez.

Ella comenzó a llorar.

—¿Edward?

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡No te haré eso!

—¿No me harás qué? ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡No te comprendo! —gimió ella.

—Shhh… —Le acarició la cara acercándose más a ella—. Oh, cara, todo esto es culpa mía. Te coaccioné… No te dejé elección para que te casaras conmigo. Hace meses que soy el propietario de todas las deudas de tu padre. Preví que acabaría arruinándose y compré todos los pagarés. Los retiré de la circulación cuando me rechazaste la primera vez. Estaba tan seguro de que eras mía, de que te tendría finalmente, que no me preocupaba el engaño. Pero, antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, habías capturado mi corazón. Me encontré enamorado de una mujer que esperaba que le dijera lo que debía hacer, decir, sentir…, y eso acabó siendo cada vez menos satisfactorio… para mi corazón. Podría pedirte que me dijeras que me amas, pero he aprendido que uno no puede dominar el corazón de nadie, Isabella.

Esas dos palabras deben ser dadas libremente; deben estar llenas de significado. —Notó un temblor en el labio inferior—. Lamento lo que he hecho, salvo amarte. Isabella, en mi corazón, tú eres mi dueña y yo solo tu esclavo. —La besó suavemente en la frente.

Ella no dijo nada durante mucho tiempo, el silencio los engullía como un manto.

—Tengo algo que contarte, Edward. La razón por la que soy tan indigna. La razón por la que soy… así.

—¿Indigna? **_—«¿Cómo podía considerarse indigna?»_** —. No, Isabella, por favor, no digas eso…

—Edward, ¿sabes por qué? ¿Por qué quiero tus órdenes?

—No, cara, no lo sé. Solo siento que las necesitas. Y me sentí atraído por ello, estaba decidido a que fueras mía. Tenía que ser yo quien te diera lo que necesitabas y, estaba tan desesperado por conquistarte que habría hecho lo que fuera. La decadencia de tu padre me lo puso fácil; demasiado fácil, la verdad.

Sabía que debía preguntarle, pero le daba miedo la respuesta. Y le dolía el corazón. Aun así, tenía que saberlo todo.

—Isabella, ¿es por… Emmett?

Ella contuvo el aliento al oírle pronunciar el nombre.

—Sí…, es por él. Él es la razón. —Se quedó callada otra vez y el silencio se alargó, esperando las palabras.

Por fin, ella comenzó a desgranar la historia.

—Emmett… Le fallé a Emmett. Soy la única responsable. Es como si le hubiera matado. Su muerte fue culpa mía y confieso que es una agonía diaria. Por eso paseo por el borde del acantilado algunas veces; para recordarle e implorar su perdón… por mi error.

—¿Tu error?

—Oh, sí. Cometí el peor error posible. Mi hermano murió por mi culpa. Una decisión que yo tomé fue la causa de que muriera. En realidad, fui la causante de la desgracia de toda mi familia.

—¿Hermano? ¿Emmett era tu hermano? —Edward pensó que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho… **_«¡Era su hermano!»._**

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pensativamente.

—Mi hermano menor. Era tan guapo… —Parecía exhausta y muy triste.

—No lo sabía. —Él suspiró aliviado—. Cariño, estás cansada y acabas de pasar por una prueba muy dura y aterradora. —Besó con reverencia sus manos heridas—. Sientes dolor. Gracias a Dios que lograste sujetarte. Tus manos son preciosas…, hermosas. —Buscó su chal y la envolvió con él antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Disfrutó de la calidez que transmitía su cuerpo y de la certeza de que ahora estaba a salvo, con él; que no la había perdido.

 ** _«¡Gracias, Dios mío!»._**

—Isabella, ¿quieres hablarme sobre Emmett? Me gustaría conocer la historia si te sientes capaz de contármela.

* * *

 **Y el misterio a sido revelado, Emmett era su hermano ¿Lo habían pensado? Muchas ya lo habían deducido. Ahora sabremos porque ella se siente tan culpable e indigna. Nos quedan poquitos capítulos.**

 **Espero ansiosa sus Review y gracias por leer.**


	6. LA CONFESIÓN

**_Capítulo 16_**

 **LA CONFESIÓN**

Edward se abrazó a Isabella, que se encontraba a salvo entre sus brazos; no quería soltarla nunca. Se dispuso a escuchar su historia.

—Mi padre era un hombre muy tierno y divertido cuando era joven. Me gastaba bromas diciéndome que no era posible que una hija suya fuera tan seria. Yo quería tener un hermanito y, cuando tenía seis años, mi deseo se hizo realidad. Nació Emmett. Lo adoré desde el primer momento. Era un bebé precioso que se convirtió en la luz de nuestras vidas, pero muy testarudo. —Se le quebró la voz—. Cuando…, cuando él tenía diez años, Emmett murió y todo cambió.

La vio ceder a las lágrimas, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho en busca de consuelo. Le gustó que ella pareciera necesitarle y la estrechó con fuerza contra el pesado latido de su corazón. Dejó transcurrir un rato antes de hablar.

—¿Quieres continuar, cariño? No conozco la historia de tu hermano. Me gustaría entender lo que ocurrió. —Esperó a que continuara mientras le acariciaba la espalda con ternura.

—Emmett salió en un bote de remos con otros niños a pesar de que tenía expresamente prohibido hacerlo. Mi padre no se lo permitía, decía que era muy peligroso. Lo pillé escabulléndose por la parte de atrás de la casa y me rogó que guardara el secreto. —Meneó la cabeza—. Nunca pude negarle nada, así que no se lo dije a papá. Salieron en el bote… Al cabo de un rato, comenzó una tormenta sin previo aviso. Las olas hicieron volcar la barca y Emmett desapareció… Jamás encontramos su cuerpo, el mar lo reclamó.

—¡Oh, cariño, lo siento mucho! —Fue como si surgiera el sol en un día nublado. Por fin comenzaba a entender a su esposa.

—¿Lo entiendes? Fue culpa mía. Debería habérselo dicho a papá. Él le habría impedido salir en el bote y Emmett todavía estaría vivo. Cometí un error monumental. La pérdida de mi hermano destrozó a mi madre, que murió un año después. A partir de entonces, mi padre comenzó a beber. Intenté cuidar de él lo mejor que pude, pero tampoco conseguí salvarlo.

Siempre acabo perdiendo a aquellos que amo.

—Oh, cara, no sabía nada de esto. Ocurrió después de que me marchara de Somerset. —La besó en la frente al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo, enredando los dedos entre los cabellos—. Isabella, eras una cría. Fue un trágico accidente, sin duda alguna. Pero ¿cómo vas a culparte de lo ocurrido?

—Era lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que estaba bien o mal y me asustaba decir a mis padres que le había visto escaparse. Nadie lo supo nunca. Si lo hubieran sabido me habrían odiado por ello. Tenía miedo de que, si se enteraban, dejaran de quererme y de quedarme sola… —Se interrumpió y comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente contra su pecho.

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que pudiera continuar. Él siguió acariciándola con paciencia, sabiendo que ella seguiría contándole lo que faltaba cuando pudiera.

—Por eso me siento indigna de ti y de todo lo que tú me das. Por eso me gusta que me digas lo que debo hacer, pensar y sentir. Si tú me lo pides, no soy responsable de mis decisiones.

Estoy a salvo. Puedo flotar en las sensaciones sin preocuparme de si estoy haciendo la elección adecuada. Si ocurre algo malo, no será culpa mía. ¿Lo entiendes, Edward? Por eso necesito que me ordenes lo que debo decir; me alivia esta carga de culpa que llevo sobre mis hombros.

Isabella dejó de hablar y él la abrazó con más fuerza, esperando que ella pudiera sentir cuánto la amaba. Ahora lo veía todo claro con respecto a ella. Aquel misterioso desapego que mostraba, su entregada sumisión, su naturaleza complaciente, la dificultad para aceptar regalos y demostraciones de afecto… Todo tenía sentido. Con todo eso, ella estaba tratando de expiar algo de lo que no tenía culpa.

Le habló con una calma absoluta, esperando que su razón pudiera contribuir a cambiar esa opinión de sí misma.

—Lo entiendo, Isabella, pero sé que debes olvidar esa culpa. Esa carga está matándote lentamente. No te ayudará ni ayudará a Emmett. Él hace tiempo que te dejó y tienes una vida por delante. —La estrechó contra su pecho—. Yo te necesito y eres más que digna ante mis ojos. Lo que me has contado no cambia nada. Sigo amándote y jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Vas a tener que soportarme hasta que me vaya a la tumba.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un minuto. O quizá fuera más tiempo, ¿quién sabe? Él había abierto su corazón. Su tosca alma había quedado al descubierto, expuesta por completo.

Isabella tenía muchos demonios que derrotar y solo ella podía vencerlos. Sí, él la amaba y la protegería de cualquier eventualidad, pero no podía hacer que regresara su hermano… No podía obligarla a olvidarse de la culpabilidad que sentía. El silencio se extendió entre ellos y cada segundo que pasaba su corazón se encogía un poco más.

Ella alzó la cara de su pecho y se deslizó más arriba en la cama hasta encerrarle el rostro entre sus manos suaves. Él sintió que la esperanza aleteaba en su pecho cuando Isabella comenzó a hablar.

—Y entonces llegaste tú, Edward, y me amaste. Es extraño, lo sé, pero tengo la esperanza de que ahora podré ser libre; y es gracias a ti. El accidente de hoy ha ayudado a demostrarme lo mucho que me queda por vivir. No quería morir. ¡No podía! Luché con todas mis fuerzas para volver a subir a la cornisa, peleé con todo mi ser. Tenía que vivir, ¿sabes? Hay dos razones muy importantes para ello…

Él contuvo el aliento.

—¿De veras?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos color chocolate resplandecían. Isabella le tomó la mano y la llevó abajo, donde le hizo presionar su vientre todavía plano.

—Debo vivir para poder ser la madre de nuestro hijo. Un niño que deseo mucho. Un bebé que amaré con ferocidad.

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, Edward, vas a ser padre. —La expresión de alegría en su rostro valía para él más que cualquier tesoro, salvo el precioso regalo que ella acababa de otorgarle con sus palabras.

Se inclinó para susurrar sobre su vientre, para besarlo con ternura.

—Aquí está nuestro bebé, creciendo en tu interior. ¡Oh!, vas a ser una madre magnífica. Nuestro hijo tiene mucha suerte, ¿sabes?

Se quedó paralizado al pensar en la intensidad con la que acababa de poseerla. Un escalofrío de pánico le recorrió la espalda.

—¡Maldición! He sido muy rudo contigo. ¡Lo siento, cara! —Alzó la mirada desde su vientre, atenazado por el miedo—. Lamento…

—Edward, estoy bien. No me has hecho daño. Me gusta la manera en que me amas. — Isabella tiró de él para que acercara sus labios a los de ella—. Es muy pronto todavía. Tardaremos algún tiempo en tener que cambiar nuestros hábitos.

—Da igual, tengo intención de ocuparme muy bien de ti. No pienso perderte de vista y seré muy cuidadoso. —Lo vio sonreír, pero detectó algo de pesar en su expresión.

Ella supuso que sabía a qué se debía.

—Edward, ¿no vas a preguntármelo?

—¿Preguntarte qué, cara? —inquirió, entrecerrando los ojos.

—La otra razón. He dicho que tenía dos razones importantes para vivir. Nuestro bebé es solo una de ellas.

—¿Cuál es la otra razón, Isabella? —susurró sin mirarla a los ojos. Sus palabras estaban llenas de temor, pero se había obligado a hablar como si necesitara saber por encima de todo.

Siguió con la mirada baja mientras ella comenzaba a hablar.

—Edward, me gusta que me hagas sentir amada. Me encanta que me ames y me digas que soy preciosa para ti. Que necesites mi cuerpo con esa ansia feroz. Me gusta tenerte cerca y que quieras que sea la madre de tus hijos. Me lo has dado todo, incluso cuando yo pensaba que no lo merecía. Y, si bien va a resultar difícil que supere mi sentimiento de culpa, quiero intentar olvidar el pasado. Quiero aferrarme a ti, a tu amor, por nuestro bien y por nuestro hijo. —

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella sobre su vientre—. Eres el mejor hombre del mundo, Edward Cullen, pero hay algo que debes saber…

Cambió el tono de voz y dejó que su anhelo fuera evidente.

—Mírame, Edward. Quieres mirarme.

Él alzó sus ojos oscuros y las motitas doradas brillaron con intensidad cuando concentró en ella toda su atención.

—Voy a decirte lo que quieres decir. Quieres hacerlo, Edward. Quieres… —Asintió con la cabeza con decisión—. Di: «Isabella ama a Edward con toda su alma». Quieres decirlo porque es cierto. Dímelo, Edward. ¡Di esas palabras!

Él se estremeció, le tembló el labio inferior; un brutal contraste con las afiladas líneas de su mandíbula. Aquel hombre tan atractivo, su hombre, su maravilloso, cariñoso marido, temblaba ante ella… Y ser consciente de ello hizo que se le rompiera el corazón y derramara todo el amor que sentía por él.

—Dímelo —ordenó.

—Isabella ama a Edward con toda su alma. —Dijo la frase de un tirón, sin respirar, con los ojos brillantes.

—Lo hace, sin duda. —Brindó a su marido una sonrisa que contenía todo el amor que sentía y que le parecía que irradiaba de ella como una brillante aura—. Le ama muchísimo, pues es muy fácil de amar.

—¿Se lo dirá a menudo?

Ella asintió despacio con la cabeza.

—No creo que me canse nunca de escucharlo —dijo él—. De hecho, es lo que necesito. Necesito oírlo tan a menudo como tú necesitas que yo te lo diga. Supongo que acabaremos inundándonos de declaraciones de amor.

—Me parece perfecto.

La miró con ojos brillantes.

—¡Empieza ahora!

Ella se inclinó para besarle.

—Ti amo, Edward —susurró sobre sus labios—. Te amo.

Él le acarició la mejilla y se acercó todavía más.

—Eres perfecta, ¿sabes? Mi Isabella. Mi amor más querido… _Il mio amore più caro_

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas! Solo nos queda el epilogo y le decimos adiós a Isabella y Edward, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Se imaginaban que algo así había pasado con Emmett y esa declaración de amor? Les juro que me derretí.**


	7. EPÍLOGO

**_Epílogo_**

 **LA BENDICIÓN**

 _Siete meses después_

Edward se despertó con un sobresalto. Isabella no estaba a su lado en la cama. Dios, ¿dejaría alguna vez de sentir pánico al no encontrarla a su lado? Lo dudaba mucho. Se apoyó en los codos y escudriñó el dormitorio bajo la tenue luz que filtraba el amanecer. Allí estaba, envuelta en el chal azul, sentada en el diván, ante el fuego. Se mantenía inmóvil. Tan quieta que creería que estaba durmiendo si no tuviera la espalda tan rígida.

No apartó la mirada de ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía la bata. Notó que movía levemente los hombros, con el ritmo previsible de una respiración profunda. Se acercó muy despacio y se arrodilló en la alfombra, a sus pies. Ella no abrió los ojos, pero él supo que estaba completamente despierta. Tenía una mano apoyada en cada muslo. Él descansó la cabeza en sus rodillas y sintió el suave peso de una mano en sus cabellos. Isabella le peinó con los dedos siguiendo una rítmica cadencia entre sus mechones.

No eran necesarias las palabras. La comunicación fluía entre sus mentes y sus corazones, o eso le parecía a él. Se concentró en saborear aquel precioso instante con ella porque sospechó que estaba a punto de llegar el momento. Todo se hallaba preparado desde hacía semanas. Se habían enfrascado juntos en lecturas de libros especializados, reuniendo todo el conocimiento que pudieron recabar. Ahora solo quedaba dejarse llevar por la experiencia y la naturaleza para recorrer el mismo camino que tantas mujeres seguían desde hacía miles de años. Sin embargo, a él solo le importaba una. La suya. No la presionaría; ella le comunicaría cuándo estaba preparada.

Isabella siguió peinándole con los dedos durante cinco minutos más hasta que se puso rígida bruscamente. Él sintió que tensaba las piernas bajo su mejilla y que apretaba la rígida espalda contra el respaldo. Cerró los dedos sobre su cabello formando un puño. Permaneció así hasta que pasó la contracción y pudo relajarse.

Alzó la cabeza y la miró. Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Esperó, observando su sosegada respiración en los movimientos de su abultado vientre, donde su hijo aguardaba, a salvo, dentro de su cuerpo. De pronto, ella abrió los ojos y buscó los suyos. Le capturó con su mirada intensamente… Era la mirada penetrante de una guerrera.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, mía cara?

—Ha llegado la hora. Avisa a la señora West, dile que necesitamos al médico y a la comadrona. Nuestro hijo nacerá hoy…

Las siguientes catorce horas no fueron precisamente un paseo suave para él, pero no tenía previsto hablar de su lucha porque la fuerza que Isabella exhibió para traer al mundo a su bebé le dejó desprovisto, sometido, humillado a sus pies. Se paró a considerar cómo le había mirado al amanecer cuando le dijo que había llegado el momento. Entonces había pensado que era una guerrera. Era una metáfora muy apropiada porque se había empleado en el combate, tan segura como hubiera hecho cualquier soldado.

Cada vez que la observaba surcar otra contracción había sentido las gotas de sudor resbalando por su espalda mientras ella le apretaba la mano con una fuerza capaz de triturarle los huesos. ¡Su poder era asombroso! Dios, todas las mujeres eran asombrosas por su habilidad para crear una nueva vida. La idea de que se las considerara el _«sexo débil»_ era una auténtica estupidez. Quizá si los hombres que mantenían tal creencia asistieran a un parto, considerarían que sus opiniones no se sostenían y merecían ser revisadas.

Él soltó el aire aliviado cuando la contracción pasó y ella se dejó caer de nuevo entre las almohadas. Isabella estaba dando a luz en su cama y él permanecía a su lado, ayudándola a sobrellevar cada uno de los dolorosos espasmos a pesar del rechazo del médico y de la comadrona a permitir que el futuro padre presenciara el nacimiento. Pero no pensaba moverse de allí. Isabella le quería a su lado y él le había prometido que permanecería allí todo el rato.

Era tan raro que ella le pidiera algo que, cuando lo hacía, estaba más que resuelto a darle lo que quería.

—Eres muy valiente, mía cara. —Le secó el sudor y las lágrimas y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído—. No queda nada. —Le apretó los labios contra la frente—. Eres muy fuerte. Respira hondo ahora, antes de que venga otra. —Miró impotente al doctor Winslow, que le sostuvo la mirada arqueando una ceja como si estuviera diciéndole: _«Me gustaría que se largara de aquí de una vez»_. Él meneó la cabeza en un definitivo _«No»._

—Tengo sed —jadeó Isabella, venciendo la tensión y buscando sus ojos, haciendo que se concentrara de nuevo en ella.

—Por supuesto, cara. —Sostuvo un vaso de agua ante sus labios, apresurándose antes de que creciera el siguiente dolor. Solo le dio tiempo a dar dos sorbos antes de que le sobreviniera otra contracción, la más intensa hasta ese momento. Ella emitió un grito angustiado que le rompió el corazón en pedazos.

El doctor Winslow se inclinó entre las piernas de Isabella sin perder la calma.

—Ah…, aquí está. Puedo ver la cabeza… Señora Cullen, ha llegado el momento de empujar. Así, querida, tan fuerte como pueda. Su bebé quiere conocerla —canturreó—. Señor Cullen, sosténgala por favor.

Aquello fue lo más duro que hubiera presenciado nunca, pero no se lo habría perdido por nada en el mundo. La sostuvo derecha entre sus brazos, resistiendo sus lágrimas y gritos, sus empujes, odiando que tuviera que sufrir así y deseando poder soportar aquel dolor por ella.

Pero su recompensa llegó en el momento adecuado. Aquellos últimos momentos de intenso dolor que tuvo que padecer Isabella se disolvieron en la máxima alegría cuando por fin les felicitó el doctor Winslow.

—¡Enhorabuena! Tienen un hijo.

Isabella nunca había estado más hermosa; él jamás la había visto tan radiante ni había percibido más alegría en ella que en ese momento, cuando sostuvo a su hijo entre sus brazos amorosos. Él se quedó en la puerta y observó; odiaba romper el embeleso del momento. Se sentía un extraño.

Un poco antes había decidido que lo más prudente era excusarse mientras la comadrona, la señora West y Martha atendían las necesidades del posparto y bañaban al bebé. Algunas intimidades era mejor dejárselas a las mujeres, después de todo. Ahora que ya habían cambiado las sábanas y llevaba un camisón limpio, Isabella tenía el chal azul sobre los hombros. Las oscuras ondas de su pelo castaño se derramaban sobre la seda azul mar de la manera que a él más le gustaba. Los oscuros ojos de su esposa, sin embargo, no se apartaban del bebé que sostenía en brazos. Se limitaba a mirarlo, totalmente encandilada y con reverencial temor. Con un pulgar, recorría la espalda del niño por encima de la manta con que le arropaba.

—¿No vas a entrar? Estábamos esperándote. —La voz de Isabella era apenas un murmullo, pero acogedora, como si sintiera su vacilación a pesar de que no había alejado la mirada del bebé—. Tu hijo tiene ganas de conocerte.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cómo la amaba! Qué bien le conocía… Era capaz de percibir que necesitaba que le tranquilizara, y eso hacía con tanta generosidad. Se acercó al borde de la cama y miró a su hijo. ¡Tenía un hijo! Una diminuta carita rosada rodeada de pelusilla oscura asomaba entre los pliegues de la manta; una mano en miniatura, con cinco deditos perfectos, agarraba el borde de la tela. Lo vio fruncir los labios, succionando el aire mientras soñaba en brazos de su madre. Una corriente de emociones le atravesó; nunca había pensado que pudiera sentirse así.

Habían creado una persona diminuta y siempre estarían unidos por la sangre. Él daría su vida por proteger a esas dos personas. Aquella certeza hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—Es precioso. Igual que su madre.

—Igual que su padre —le corrigió ella, arrullando al bebé—. Se parece a ti, Edward.

—¿Eso piensas? —Ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a su hijo, lleno de orgullo.

—Es así. He estado memorizando sus rasgos. Esa barbilla y esa frente firme son un reflejo de las tuyas. No estoy segura todavía sobre la nariz… —Se interrumpió de repente y alzó la mirada—. ¿Qué te parece si te tumbas en la cama a nuestro lado y le echas un vistazo desde más cerca?

Él se tendió junto a ellos y agradeció sentir la mullida superficie, pues su cuerpo registró de repente los efectos del duro día.

—Y, ahora, tienes que sujetar bien su cuello y acurrucarlo contra tu pecho —anunció ella, transfiriéndole el precioso bulto.

—¿Q-qué haces…? ¿Q-quieres que… le tome en brazos? —balbuceó—. Es d-demasiado pequeño y muy frágil… —Sus palabras decían que se resistía a la idea, pero su cuerpo emitía una respuesta diferente. Tendió las manos para aceptarlo y acercó el bebé a su torso.

—Sí, Edward, debes sostenerle. Y no es tan frágil.

—Oh… —Puro, inocente y perfecto amor fue lo que sintió por aquella personita nueva que tenía en brazos. Lo amó sin reservas. Rozó con un dedo aquella mano diminuta y el bebé respondió agarrándolo con fuerza—. ¡Dios mío! —jadeó sin aliento—. Tienes razón. No es frágil, siento su fuerza. ¡Es fuerte! Nuestro hijo es fuerte. Eres un hombrecito poderoso, ¿verdad, hijo? —canturreó.

Isabella se rio de él. Una risita feliz y resabiada, pero no le importó. ¡Tenía un hijo! ¡Y se agarraba a él! La vida era buena.

—¿Sabes, Edward? Vamos a tener que buscar un nombre para esta cosita.

—Solo puedo pensar en un nombre para él, cara.

—¿Cuál?

—¿No lo sabes? —La miró a los ojos—. Creo que sí sabes qué nombre es, Isabella. —Sonrió a la mujer que amaba—. Solo si lo deseas, pero da por hecho que creo que es el nombre adecuado para nuestro hijo y nuestro hijo para él.

Ella se apoyó en su brazo, descansando la frente en su pecho mientras estiraba la mano y rozaba con suavidad la pelusilla sedosa que cubría la cabeza de su hijo.

—Entonces, será Emmett. Emmett Edward Cullen. Nuestro Emmett.

Disfrutaron juntos de la quietud, contentos de verle dormir. El aroma a bebé era pura ambrosía y flotaba en el aire, sobre ellos, cuando resonó de nuevo la voz de Isabella en la estancia.

—Te amo, Edward. Y amo a nuestro Emmett. Os adoro a los dos.

—Y los dos te adoramos a ti, cara. —La besó en la coronilla—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Estás bien? Hoy has sido asombrosa, valiente, fuerte, magníf…

—… sí, soy perfecta.

Ahora fue él quien se rio.

—Nunca habías dicho nada así antes.

—Pero es cierto, ¿no? Me has preguntado cómo estoy… Pues me siento perfecta. Tengo el hijo perfecto, el marido perfecto, el amor perfecto. —Sonrió con aquella media sonrisa suya.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad? —preguntó él.

—Oh, sí, desde el fondo de mi corazón —repuso ella.

Edward se convirtió en un fiel creyente en las bendiciones divinas a partir de entonces. Durante los años siguientes, vivió la vida a fondo, pero siguió pensando de su esposa lo que siempre había pensado, pues en su corazón jamás cambió. Isabella siguió siendo para él como lo había sido desde el principio: hermosa y misteriosa, cariñosa y generosa, dejándole sin aliento con aquellos dones suyos que le ofrecía libremente.

Para él lo era todo y más. Isabella era su razón de ser. Había encontrado su pasión, real y perfecta. Edward Cullen sabía que era un hombre bendito.

* * *

 **Y este es el fin, con este** **epílogo** **nos despedimos, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, gracias por acompañarme en cada** **capítulo** **con sus Review y gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, espero que se atrevan a dejar un comentario en este epílogo.**

 **Espero ansiosa saber** **qué** **les pareció este epílogo.**

 **La historia original se llama _La pasión de Darius_ o _His Perfect Passion_ de la asombrosa autora _Raine Miller_. **

**Las espero en mi grupo de Facebook para más novedades.**


End file.
